


this is as good a place to fall as any

by trashmage



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, You Have Been Warned, and general teenage silliness, overabundance of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashmage/pseuds/trashmage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>All it takes from Theon is a raised eyebrow and a not-so-subtle lick of his lips, and... Okay, yeah, so Theon may or may not totally have him whipped, and it turns out that they're watching Fight Club after all. Again.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is as good a place to fall as any

**Author's Note:**

> {title from 'Bedroom Hymns' by Florence + the Machine}
> 
> Firstly, I apologize deeply and sincerely for the existence of this piece of rubbish. In my defense, it was a rush-job written on my mobile at six in the morning, running on no sleep and not nearly enough coffee? I would also apologize just for the sheer amount of fluff in here, but let's face it--we all probably need as much fluff as we can get right now, yeah?
> 
> Un-beta'd, because my fiance somehow managed to pass out during the few minutes it took me to send this to him. So unfortunately, I can't blame any errors on him.

When Robb told him that his parents were taking Rickon and visiting his aunt and uncle for the weekend, Theon had been expecting to be invited over. What he hadn't expected was for Robb's other siblings to be conveniently otherwise occupied as well.

"Sansa's got her dance competition coming up, so she's doing some sleepover-rehearsal thing with the rest of the girls. Bran's off playing D&D with his mates, and Jon and Arya took off to God-knows-where the minute they found out _you_ were coming over."

Theon can't contain a light snicker at that, and Robb briefly turns away from the stove to give him a look. "Sorry, sorry." And this time he might even halfway mean it.

Maybe.

Probably not.

Theon picks up his coffee from the table, cupping both hands around it as he brings it up to hide his grin. "Go on, Your Grace."

Robb ignores the sarcasm and does just that. "So, if you really need me to spell it out for you, that means we have the flat to ourselves. And that you're staying the night."

"Am I, now?" But the attempt at nonchalance is ruined by the obvious glee in his voice, and Robb throws him another look over his shoulder. Theon scowls. "Pay less attention to me, and more to what you're doing. I know I'm pretty, but if you burn my supper I might have to reevaluate my choice in boyfriends."

Robb snorts, sticks out his tongue, and then returns to stirring the vegetables sizzling on the stovetop. "You wouldn't."

"No. But the threat still works."

Five minutes and just as many quips from Theon later, and Robb is taking two steaming plates of stir-fry out to the living room, Theon trailing behind him with two glasses of milk. Robb sets their food down on the coffee table and falls back into the sofa, squirming around a little before managing to pull the remote out from between the cushions. "Why don't you pick out a DVD?" he suggests as he flicks the television on. "And no, we are not watching Fight Club."

All it takes from Theon is a raised eyebrow and a not-so-subtle lick of his lips, and... Okay, yeah, so Theon may or may not totally have him whipped, and it turns out that they're watching Fight Club after all. Again.

"I hate you," Robb mutters halfheartedly when Theon stands to take their dishes away, barely twenty minutes into the film.

"Love you too!" Theon calls back, grinning to himself as he runs the tap over both their plates briefly and then sets them down in the sink. He dries his hands off on the tattered dish towel hanging from the oven before making his way back, and makes a point of mussing up Robb's hair on his way past the back of the couch.

"You are such a twelve-year-old."

Theon laughs. "Hey, I'm not the one moping because I didn't get my way."

"You _did_ get your way. As always."

"Exactly."

He goes to move around the front past Robb to get to his seat, and feels as if he's about to jump out of his skin when Robb suddenly reaches up and pulls him bodily down onto him; his back hitting the arm of the sofa and legs slung across Robb's lap.

"Bloody--Stark, what do you think you're doing?"

"For recompense. I'm enforcing a snuggle," Robb answers matter-of-factly, but there's a definite underlying note of smugness to the words. "I know it'll never happen otherwise."

Theon scowls, not caring how petulant he might seem at the moment. "Yeah. Because it's _stupid_."

"You're stupid," Robb shoots back immediately. The both of them spend the next approximately three seconds blinking at one another before they burst out laughing, and the film is almost entirely forgotten by this point.

"Fine, you overgrown toddler. But if you mention a word of this to Asha, I'll have to kill her."

"Not me, though." It's voiced like a question and the words have a hopeful tone behind them, but there's a knowing look on Robb's face when Theon finally deigns to look up at him.

"No... Not you," he concedes with a grin, and allows himself to wiggle closer, draping both arms loosely over Robb's shoulders. "I have a few reasons to keep you around for a little longer. Entirely selfish, I assure you."

Robb pretends to stop and consider it, and does a horrible job of attempting to hide his own grin. "I think you can do better than just a _little_ longer." His arms go around Theon's waist and he moves them suddenly so that he's pressing Theon into the worn cushions. Then he leans down the last few inches to press a gentle kiss to Theon's nose, and Theon could swear that Robb's blushing when he asks, "How about always?"

Theon isn't sure whether he wants to scoff or to swoon, and so he does neither and instead settles for tangling a hand lightly in Robb's hair as he grins up at him.

"Yeah... Always sounds good."

**Author's Note:**

> ...I am so sorry.
> 
> /lies down on the floor and pulls a rug over his head


End file.
